


You make me wanna do things

by JJgirl680



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25888519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJgirl680/pseuds/JJgirl680
Summary: Elena left for the college, leaving Damon and Jeremy alone in Salvatore mansion. One night Damon fell asleep one the sofa in the living room and Jeremy just had to draw him. One thing lead to another and Jeremy ended up sitting on Damon's lap.
Relationships: Elena Gilbert/Stefan Salvatore, Jeremy Gilbert/Damon Salvatore
Kudos: 104





	You make me wanna do things

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the spelling mistakes, English isn't my first language😣

The Salvatore mansion was unusually quiet, with Stefan out of town and who knows where and Elena off to college. Damon thought that little Gilbert would be a handfull, but besides the fight little hunter had, he’s not that hard to deal with. He would put on his headphones and spend his time doing homework or just drawing in the living room. Damon would often find himself staring at the drawings while drinking or talking on the phone with Elena. The kid had a talent, but Damon wont’ be the one to tell him that. One night he was so bored that he drank himself to sleep. He passed out on the sofa in the living room and Jeremy couldn’t focus on his drawing.

He put down his notebook and observed the vampire. Damon had his button-up shirt unbuttoned, showing his perfectly shaped abs. He trew a pen at Damon who didn’t react at first.

„Jeremy...I swear to God I will take that pen and show it up your-

„You think you would stand a chance?“

Jeremy smiled and took his notebook, putting on a new page. 

„Im a hundred year old vampire, you are a 17 year old kid with issues, I think I can handle that“, Damon said putting one arm under his head and looking up at little Gilbert.

Jeremy was frowning at him but ome second latter he was looking down at his notebook, drawing something. Rather someone, Damon. 

„What? You are finally appreciating my beauty?“

„Stop talking“, Jeremy ordered and ofcourse Damon had to be his sassy self.

„Or what? You will make me?“

Jeremy smiled „I just might“.

Damon stared at Jeremy for far too long, he actually tried to stay calm and flexed his stomach, but only a little bit.

„You know what’s weird little Gilbert?“

„I’m not that little“, Jeremy kept looking up at Damon and than down at his work.

„Yeah right“.

„Well, Stefan is 17, so was Elena when you tried to get into her pants“, Jeremy gave Damon a look of disapproval.

„Is that so? Wait, this look, I didn’t get it in a long time...since Elena left“, Damon knew what he was talking about. When Elena left, Jeremy stopped frowning at the very sight of him.

„Why?“ Damon asked with a charming look on his face.

Jeremy didn’t answer.

„So you like me?“

Jeremy jerked his head up „Maybe it’s because you are not tongue deep in my sister’s throat every time I see you“.

„Hm that could be it“, Damon gave up.

Jeremy put his pencil down „You can move now“.

„You are already done? Let me see“ Damon sat up on the sofa.

„I’m not showing it to you“, Jeremy packed his pencil case and started walking out of the room.

„You know...“

Jeremy stopped to listen to whatever Damon has to say. 

„It could be that you don’t like watching your sister making out with me, but do you know what I think?“ Damon struggled to get up, still drunk.

„What do you think?“

Jeremy stared at Damon who slowly approached him, anger raising in him as well as shame. 

„I think that you don’t like watching _me_ kissing your sister“, Damon smiled.

„Isn’t that the same thing?“

„Sure is“, Damon went to his room and Jeremy went to his.

Tomorrow morning, Jeremy was at the kitchen table scrolling trough Instagram when he heard the vampire coming down stares.

„Morning“, Jeremy said.

„Not yet“, Damon sat down with his head in his hands.

„Can’t you just heal?“

„It’s hard to heal when you have more alcohol than blood in your system...ugh“, Damon took coffee that Jeremy made for himself but didn’t drink it.

„Then just drink blood, problem solved“, Jeremy took the mug from Damon who drank half of the coffee.

„I feel sick and so not in the mood for cold blood“.

„Well I could give you some of my blood, but I love seeing you like this“, Jeremy smiled.

Damon smiled back „You know little Gilbert, you are not the only artist that wanted to draw me or paint me, but you are the only one who was satisfied with just me in unbottoned shirt“.

Jeremy felt his cheecks getting hot and red. He not only drew his sister’s boyfriend but he jerked off to him. And not just yesterday. 

Damon took a sip of Jeremy’s coffee „You know that I can sense burned sage, right? What was it that you did last night that you didn’t want me to hear?“

Jeremy got up and left the room without giving Damon an answer. Damon let it slide this time. 

Jeremy went to school and Damon got a call from his favourite and only brother.

„Well hello brother“.

„What would you tell me if I told you that I’m outside Elena’s dorm?“

„I would tell you to knock because blondie doesn’t like unannounced guests brother“, Damon filled his glass with whiskey.

„You are not jealous or...worried?“

„Should I be worried?“

„No, I’m just going to take your girlfriend to a party-

„Great, have fun, tell her I said hi!“

He ended the call because he is not playing that game again. Elena didn’t stop loving Stefan, she even dreams about him! He’s her epic love! 

Besides, he is more interested in baby hunter now. And the fact that little Gilbert locked his room before school, so cute. He broke the lock and entered room. It was full on books, pencils and drawings. He went trough every notebook but couldn’t find one with a drawing of himself.

So he figured that little Gilbert took it with him.

„Fair enough“, he picked a book and layed on Jeremy’s bed. 

The book wasn’t bad, but he liked classics better. 

„What are you doing in my room?!“

Jeremy walked in pissed off, he took his book from Damon who just smiled.

„Just the Gilbert I wanted to see! How was school? Did you fight anyone?“

„No, but I’m about to, get out of my room!“

Damon sat up and looked at Jeremy „Sure, after you show me a drawing you made“.

„No, get out“.

Damon stood up, he was a little bit too close to the hunter „Okay sure, I will get out“.

When he walked out of the room he yelled „I like the book! Love wins in the end, that’s so sweet“.

Jeremy just closed the door.

Damon was sitting on the sofa staring at the fire that evening. He had threesomes before, he even slept with just guys, but he was never interested in any of them.  
But, Jeremy was different.  
When he first met him, Jeremy was broken and weak. But he survived, and grew stronger. He died to protect his family and would do it again.   
Damon would do everything for his brother, so would Jeremy. Not only for his sister, but for all of his friends.  
Damon admired him for that.   
And there’s this feeling Damon gets whenever Jeremy shouts at him. He could see the fire in his eyes, it was kinda hot. 

Jeremy came out of his room and stood in front of him „Here“.

Damon took the notebook from Jeremy’s hand and opened it. It was full of portraits of him.

„You were right, I hate seeing you kissing her. I hate that I feel like this! That I will never get what I want! I’m ashamed that I want it! Okay! Now leave me alone!“

„Yeah I’m not doing that“, Damon trew the notebook in the fireplace.

„What are you doing?!“

Jeremy tried to get to the fireplace but Damon caught his arm „You can take your notebook...or you can take the original version, your choice“.

Jeremy stared at him „You are dating my sister!“

„That wasn’t _no_ “, Damon smiled.

„I can’t do that to her, she loves-

„She loves Stefan, and I...loose interest in people who dont like me back“.

Jeremy didn’t move „No, this isn’t right“.

„Ofcourse it isn’t, they used to burn and imprison people for it but...but everything wrong feels good“, he pulled Jeremy gently towards himself.

Jeremy climbed on Damon’s lap, he placed his hand on the sofa’s headrest, right beside Damon’s head.

„If Elena finds out...“

„She will find out, but I don’t care, you shouldn’t care about her neither, she’s happy doing this with Stefan“, Damon put both hands on Jeremy’s ass and squeezed it, pulling him closer.

Jeremy sucked in his breath „How do you know?“

„Bonnie sent me a picture of them kissing and dry humping at the party“.

„So you need someone to be your shoulder to cry?“

„No...believe it or not, I actually wanted to do this for a long time...and I know for a fact that dry humping feels better like this“, Damon moved his hips forward and brushed his hard dick against Jeremy’s.

Jeremy gasped „You are-

„How observant of you little hunter. The question is, what are you going to do about it?“

Jeremy pulled Damon by the colar of his shirt into a hot and messy kiss. He roled his hips making Damon groan. 

Damon kissed him, Jeremy tasted sweet and Damon couldn’t get enough of him. Jeremy’s hand was in Damon’s hair, pulling hard, while his hips moved in the most erotic way. 

„Wait...this-

Jeremy broke the kiss, he was breathing hard, his lips were red and so delicious looking to Damon. Who lost patience.

„If you say that this is wrong one more time, I don’t know what I’m going to do to you“, he said looking at the hunter.

Jeremy felt something in his stomach tighten „No, it’s not that-

Damon kissed him, it was soft and gentle this time „Then what is it?“

Jeremy smiled „I’m not like this...This isn’t me“.

Damon dropped his hands off the little Gilbert’s hips „Okay, I’m listening“.

Jeremy took Damon’s hands and put them back on his hips „It’s just that...you make me wanna do things...“

He looked at Damon’s hungry eyes „Things I never did, or even thought about...and it drives me crazy“.

Damon smiled „Mmm I like that, but now I’m too horny to let you experiment on me...so we are doing this instead“.

Damon unzipped their pants and took both of their dick in his hands.

Jeremy moaned, gripping thightly at the headrest of the sofa, feeling the pleasure taking over. He closed his eyes and felt warm, wet kisses on his neck. Damon jerked off both of them, it was quick and dirty. In no time Jeremy was coming, arching his back and moaning out of breath. Damon came a few second later, enjoying the view of blushing Jeremy. He kissed him right after, but Jeremy broke the kiss all freaked out „Your shirt! I’m so sorry-

Damon had his eyes still closed, he wanted to kiss him more „Jeremy you are going on my nerves, shut up and let me kiss you“.

Jeremy smiled „Okay“.

They kissed for a while until Damon’s phone rang. Damon let out a sigh, Jeremy stood up and let Damon talk. 

„Yes Elena?“

Damon said still annoyed.

Elena was crying and saying how sorry she is about everything.

Jeremy took off his shirt and then started taking off Damon’s.

„Elena I didn’t understand a thing, will you repeat what you just said and you might wanna be slower this time“, Damon put his phone in another hand making it easier for Jeremy to take his shirt off.

Damon ended up with a shirt around his neck while Elena tried to explain how she ended up in bed with Stefan. He rolled his eyes and took the shirt off, Jeremy took it and said that he will wash it and put it in a washing mashine. 

„Why would you wash it twice?“ Damon whispered in confussion.

„I have to wash off the- so it doesn’t stay stained“, Jeremy whispered back.

„Elena to be honest I lost you, my concentration died half an hour ago“.

Elena kept talking how she still loves Stefan and can’t run away from those feelings, saying how she didn’t lie to Damon about feeling something for him, but that she loves Stefan more. She knows that it’s not okay of her to chooze for the second or even third time... She seemed in so much pain that Damon decided to... be Damon.

„Elena I got it! You slept with him, you love him and it will always be him, can you unhook me now? I’m not mad, I forgive you, we will all always be friends forever, can I go now?“

„I mean yeah- I just wanted... How is Jeremy?“

Damon smiled „Oh he is in a good hands, you don’t have to worry about him, just enjoy your college life, okay?“

„Okay, I’m really sorry Damon-

„Well I’m not sorry for kissing your brother and I will do it again, as soon as he comes back, okay bye bye now“, he ended the call with the devilish smile.

„You had to tell her? And like that?“  
Jeremy smiled as he was walking towards Damon.

„Well yes, she fucked my brother, it’s only fair of me to do the same“, Damon pulled Jeremy closer and kissed him.

„Oh really, so that’s what this is? A payback?“

„No, why would you say that?“

Damon tried to look hurt.

„And how do I know this isn’t a revenge?“

Jeremy looked hurt, like he couldn’t believe that he actually had a chance with the vampire.

„How about this? Tomorrow I will pick you up from school and we will go on a date out of down? Come on, no one tries that hard“.

„You already took my sister on that kind of date“, Jeremy pouted.

„Actually I didn’t, you don’t know what kind of date I’m talking about. Now can we go to sleep?“

Jeremy looked suspicious but gave up „I’m not really sleepy, so I will probably draw for a bit“.

Damon smiled „Okay, you do that“.

That’s what he said, but in reality he came to Jeremy’s room, trew himself on Jeremy’s bed and smiled at little Gilbert. He was shirtles and Jeremy had to lay his head on Damon’s chest, he just couldn’t resist. 

„Jer?“

Jeremy looked at Damon „What?“

„I’m sorry for burning your notebook“.

Jeremy kissed him „It’s fine but you will have to pose for me again“.

  
„I can do that...With or without clothes?“

„Both“.

„Deal“, and then they fell asleep.

Jeremy woke up with Damon’s arm around his waist. He still couldn’t believe what happened between them. 

He looked at the clock, he was late for school. He struggled to get up and realised Damon is holding him tight on purpose.

He smiled „I’m late for school-

„I don’t care, come here“, Damon pressed him against his chest.

„What do you need school for? You will eventually become a vampire and go to at least ten more schools“, Damon kissed the back of Jeremy’s neck.

„I’m not becoming a vampire, and I need school for-

Jeremy sucked in his breath because Damon got on top of him and started kissing his neck.

„For what?“

„A job?“

Damon pressed a soft kiss on Jeremy’s naked chest. 

„I have a job for you-

Damon’s phone rang and both of them were annoyed.

Damon continued kissing Jemery’s chest and licked one of his nipples. By the look on his face, Jeremy liked that, so Damon did it more and got Jeremy moaning.

„Damon okay, that’s enough, it feels weird“.

Damon smiled and then bit it, leaving marks „Look who’s happy so see me“. He took Jeremy’s hard dick in his hand and bit his lips.

Phone rang this whole time.

„You should get that“, Jeremy said.

„Are you sure?“

„Yeah“, Jeremy handed the ringing phone to Damon who took the phone and striped Jeremy naked.

„What are you doing?“

Jeremy gasped at the action. He felt a little nervous, all nakey in front of the vampire.

„Quiet now“, Damon gave him one of his evil smiles and answered the phone.

„What? I’m bussy“, he started stroking Jeremy’s dick slowly, spreading precome all over it.

„So are we, listen there’s been another attack at Elena’s colledge. We need you and Jeremy to come here and help us“, Stefan sounded pissed off, probably because Damon took so long to answer.

Damon got on his knees and liked Jeremy’s dick from the balls to the top „You are telling me...“

He took Jeremy’s head in his mought and sucked on it for a quick second „You are telling me that three vampires and a witch can’t handle one problematic and probably new vamp?“

„It’s not only one vampire! That’s why I’m calling you! Get Jeremy out of school and bring him here! He is a hunter after all“.  
Damon didn’t listen, he licked the head of Jeremy’s dick and deepthroated it for a bit, not making a sound. 

Jeremy, on the other hand, tried his best not to make any sound, he was biting his lips and gripping on the sheets. Damon had no mercy, he was so good at making Jeremy crazy.

„And what does Elena think about your plan to get her brother out of school and put him in danger?“

„She is not happy about it but we need him, now please bring him here“.

Damon took Jeremy’s dick out of his mouth „Yeah, I don’t think I will“. He looked Jeremy straight in the eyes and licked the head of his dick that was soaking wet.

Jeremy wanted to tell him that he wants to go and help their friends but Damon started stroking his dick fast and hard, making it difficult to even think straight.

„Damon! We need him-

Damon hung up and trew the phone away and out of Jeremy’s reach.

„Now when that’s over“.

„We need to go Damon-

Jeremy moaned loudly because Damon sucked his dick while also stroking it and it was too much. He was coming hard, tugging at vampire’s hair. Damon drank every drop and licked him clean. He kissed Jeremy’s stomach and layed beside him.

Jeremy was still breathless but kissed Damon regardless. 

„We need to go“, he said, making Damon roll his eyes.

„Really? We don’t have to do anything-  
„Damon, they are our friends. Your brother and my sister need us. They need our help“, Jeremy kissed Damon again.

„If that was your way of making me do something-

„No, that’s because you look gorgeous“, Jeremy kissed him again.

„And what’s that for?“

„That’s me making you go to pack for the trip“.

„Okay, but I won’t be nice“.

„That’s fine, you don’t have to be nice, you just have to do it“, Jeremy smiled, he wanted to annoy Damon but really, Damon liked the sound of that.

They were in car when Damon got another call, from Caroline.

„Yes blondie?“

„Where are you?!“

„I have a better question, why is everyone but Elena calling me? Is she sick?“

„Yes sick of your bullsh- Let’s just say that she is not happy about you kissing her brother“.

Jeremy smiled at that, he wasn’t happy about Damon kissing his sister neither.

„Well then she will be even less happy because I did a lot more than just kissing to him“, Damon gripped Jeremy’s thigh with a big smirk.

„Ew...Wait, really? I never though that you out of all people- Nevermind that, where are you?!“

„Caroline, let me make one thing clear, today is a Friday and do you know what I wanted to do? I wanted to take Jeremy to the beautiful beach in Nice, a 5 star hotel and just enjoy life, instead we are coming to save your asses. And by doing that my plane tickets are waisted and I have zero tolerance for peoole who boss me around, so do me a favor and tell those idiots not to do anything until we get there. Which is in about an hour“, he hung up.

„We will be there in 15 minutes“, Jeremy said looking at the map.

Damon took the car off the road and parked it behind trees and bushes.

He smiled and pulled Jeremy into a kiss. 

Jeremy decided that it’s time for him to please Damon, so he unbuckled his seatbelt. He unzipped Damon’s pants and took his dick out. He gave it wet kisses and licked it a little before it got hard. He jerked it a bit preparing himself in his mind.

„You don’t have to be great at it Jer...don’t stress about it, I will finish eather way“, Damon pated Jeremy’s head.

„Stop reading my mind“, Jeremy said kinda embarassed and annoyed.

„Your thought are loud Jeremy, and if I didn’t mention this before, you don’t have to push yourself-

Damon groaned, Jeremy took him in his mouth and it felt amazing. Jeremy’s lips alone felt great, they were so soft, warm and wet, but this...Jeremy was rougher than any woman he had and Damon liked that.  
He came in hunter’s mouth. Jeremy swallowed all of it but he made a funny face. It made Damon laugh.

„Come here baby“, he kissed him sweetly.  
Jeremy moved to sit in Damon’s lap but Damon stoped him. 

„Get in the back seat“, he ordered.

Jeremy smiled „Really?“

Damon’s phone rang again.

„I’m not doing this. Answear it“, he gave Jeremy his phone and turned on the engine.

„Hey Stefan“, Jeremy awkwardly smiled.

„Where are you?“

Jeremy found it funny how it seemed like the ground is burning under their feet „On the road, Damon is driving like crazy, we will be there in 10 minutes“.

And just like that he ended the call.

„Backseat can wait“, he said feeling dissapointed.

„Look Jer, don’t do anything-

„Stupid, got it“, Jeremy said looking out of the window.

„I wanted to say dangerous, but stupid can work as well. Don’t do it. If something goes wrong, call me, I will hear it and come running in vamp speed“.

„You do realise that I’m one of the Five. I will be okay, I don’t need a babysitter“.

„How about a boyfriend, do you need one?“

Jeremy smiled „Nah I’m good“.

Damon opened his mouth in shock „Excuse me?“

„I’m joking. Will you be my boyfriend?“

„Nope“, Damon said still pouting.

„Oh come on!“

„Yeah I’m kidding, I will be your boyfriend“, Damon reached out and took Jemery’s hand in his.

„Did you really book us plain tickets?“

Jeremy had to ask.

„Yup, and I turned off your phone so we could have a nice morning“.

„We did have a nice morning“, Jeremy felt his heart pounding. He was happy, after so long he was finally happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story❤️  
> Have a nice day🤗


End file.
